


First Day

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is introduced to the guys and they each flirt with him to try to get him to pick them instead of any of the others.</p><p>Original prompt: Anonymous- “Ryan is introduced to the guys (plus lindsay if you want) and they each individually try and flirt with him. You can choose who he picks (i personally like any pairing with him)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I sorta put a tiny little twist on this just a bit at the end. Hope that’s still okay with you, Nonny. And I didn’t add Lindsay because it was already hard enough coming up with things for the guys to do. (I’m honestly the worst person at flirting) Other than that, here you go, hope it doesn’t suck too much. :)

It was Ryan’s first day on the job. It was early in the day and he had already been introduced to his coworkers, so he knew their names, at least. He worked diligently, sometimes peaking over at Gavin. He was…nice. After a good while he decided to take a small break, remembering what Geoff had said about there being coffee in the kitchen. He got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Jack. “Hi…Jack.” He said, still having a hard time remembering everyone.

"Hey, Ryan." Jack smiled. "Coffee?" He asked. "I’m making some right now. It should be done in a minute."

"Yeah, that’s why I came in here. Thanks."

"No problem…so, I heard you’re good with computers. Geoff says your the best."

"Well, I wouldn’t say I’m the best, but I am decent at what I do."

"I’d say. You seem really smart. Smarter than most people in the office." He joked, chuckling. He got the coffee and poured some into a couple mugs. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Um…lots of sugar and cream. Just sorta…put a lot."

Jack nodded and did as he said. “Sweet. Just like you.” He said, handing him the coffee, their fingers brushing and if Ryan wasn’t more composed, he would’ve probably would’ve dropped the coffee.

"Thanks…" He said, a little awkwardly because he wasn’t expecting this. "I…I’m gonna go back to the office…gotta work." He turned around and left, taking a sip of his coffee. Needs more sugar. He sighed. On his way to the office, someone else walked up to him.

"Hi." He greeted, giving a small wave.

"Oh, hi. You’re Ray, right?"

"Yeah. I, uh…I like your shirt…"

"What?"

Ray blushed slightly and looked down. “I mean…it really shows your arms well. It’s nice. I mean…” He played with his fingers. “Um…” He looked up at him. “Nevermind!” He said, flustered and then quickly walked away.

"Wait, Ray-" He tried to stop him, but he was already gone. "…" He walked to the office, accidentally bumping shoulders with Gavin. "Sorry."

"It’s alright." Gavin smiled and then kept walking, nothing else.

He sighed and walked back to his desk, putting down his coffee to get back to his job. His day, so far, had been interesting.

-

Ryan walked out of the bathroom and only got a few feet when Geoff walked over to him. “Can I just speak with you for a minute?” Geoff asked.

Ryan, a little confused, nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

"I’ve seen you working today. You do a good job. Better than most of these guys. You work hard. I like that." He crossed his arms, giving Ryan a good view of all his tattoos.

Ryan looked at his arms and then looked up at him. “They’re really nice. The tattoos, I mean. I don’t know anyone with tattoos like that. I used to date someone with a few, but…” He trailed off.

"Oh." He leaned against the wall. "So, you like them?" He flashed him a smile and Ryan decided that, fuck, he should’ve just kept his mouth shut.

"…I think I should get back to work. Sir. Excuse me." He said, walking by him to get back to his desk and maybe get a drink on the way back to work until lunch.

-

When it was time for lunch, Ryan didn’t even get out of his chair and Michael was right beside him. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised. Everyone else had already left the room, though. He looked at him to see him looking right back, never breaking eye contact.

"Hey, Ryan. Wanna go out to have lunch with me?"

"I’d like to, but I already have somewhere to be." He lied. He wanted to be alone while he ate or at least not be obligated to talk to someone.

"That’s alright. Just spare a minute to talk to me? Please?"

Ryan looked at the time and then back at Michael and nodded. It couldn’t hurt too bad.

"So, how old are you?"

"33."

"Really? You look a little younger than that. I thought you were around my age. Earlier twenties."

"Thanks, Michael." He said, even though he knew he definitely did not look that young. He’d love to think he still looked 22 or younger, but he didn’t…he did see a pretty young looking guy that did not look his age. What was his name? Joel?

"What’s your favorite food?"

"I don’t know. I like a lot of things…except raw fish. I can’t stand it."

"Really? I don’t like seafood either."

"That’s…nice. Maybe I should go eat now, though. It’s kinda…been a few minutes."

Michael nodded. “Okay, okay. One more question, though.” He leaned a little closer to him. “What’s your sexuality?” He asked, his face a little too close to Ryan’s.

Ryan moved back slightly. “I’m pansexual.” He almost wanted to say he was straight because Michael was a little bit too close, but he didn’t want to lie.

"Ah." He smiled and moved back. "I’m bi."

"That’s…good."

"Good? Why is it good?" He asked, smirking.

"No, not good, just…nice?" He looked at Michael and then got up. "I’m gonna eat now." He took his bag with him and left the room qucikly.

-

Ryan finished his food and even though the lunch break wasn’t over and he went back to his desk, relaxing in his chair. He heard someone come in the room and he looked over. “Gavin?”

"Yeah. Hey." He waved. "So, everyone else has been trying to get a piece of Ry-bread, I’ve heard."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ryan chuckled. "…are you gonna be the same way?"

Gavin shook his head. “Nah.”

Ryan’s heart sank a little. “Oh…okay…”

"Meaning I’m not gonna be weird. I’ll just ask you out for a drink or something. Maybe coffee? Or a beer? Or maybe we could have a drink at your place? I don’t know when I’ll do it, though. You’ll just have to wait and find out." He shrugged.

Ryan looked at Gavin with a look that only meant God knows what. He wasn’t even sure what he felt, but this was just ridiculous. What was Gavin even trying to do? He stood up and walked over to Gavin. “Or. I could ask you to a drink at my place tonight and you could say yes.”

Gavin smirked, like he had an evil plan that just worked and fell right into place. “Yeah, maybe…see you around five?”

"Yeah. Sounds good."

-

There they were, Ryan sitting on the couch next to Gavin, both with a beer in their hand. “So, I should probably tell you now?” Gavin said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Tell me what?"

"That this whole day has been a plan, so I had a chance with going out with you."

Ryan gave him a look. “Uh…explain?”

"Well, I got all the guys to pretend to flirt with you, so that when I went to hit on you in the end with a different strategy, you might’ve had a higher chance of saying yes because I was the least annoying guy. Or at least wasn’t trying so hard, I think."

"…is that even logical?"

"Of course it is. I mean, it worked."

"I…I would’ve flirted back if you flirted with me, you know. I’ve had my eyes on you all day."

"Really? Damn, I didn’t even notice. I didn’t even need to go through all of that."

Ryan shook his head. “What about everyone else? They seriously all agreed to your dumb plan?”

"Yup. And surprisingly enough, Geoff is actually straight, you know. He’s married to Griffon. She’s really nice. Then Michael, me and him went out a while, but then broke up and we’re best friends now. He’s with Lindsay. Jack is married, too. And well…if you would’ve shown a liking to Ray and done something about it…Joel would’ve been a little bit homicidal."

"…shit." He was honestly surprised. "But how did you even know I would choose you and not someone else in the first place? What if I liked their advances?"

"Because no one can resist my charm." He grinned, joking.

Ryan laughed and he leaned over to kiss Gavin’s forehead. “Cute idiot.”

Gavin blushed and he bit his lip, leg starting to bounce a little.

"Wow, it’s like your Ray is showing."

"What?" He asked and then remembered. "Oh, you mean because of that whole thing earlier? I actually saw that from afar. That’s not like him at all. Like, Joel and Ray were both hot for each other a long time before actually getting together and the only reason they both got together was because one day when Joel was in the Achievement Hunter office, Ray grabbed Joel’s shirt and just pulled him down to kiss him. No one was shocked except Joel."

"How am I learning more about them then when they were trying to flirt with me, if that’s even what you could call it."

"Because they were trying to be sucky, for the most part. Or, at the most, give me more room to screw up." Gavin chuckled and then looked at the time. "I guess I should go soon."

Ryan looked over at the clock. “Yeah. It’s getting pretty late. Need a ride?”

"Nah, I’ll take a bus." They both got up.

"Okay…I’ll see you tomorrow at work then."

"Yup." Gavin grinned and kissed his cheek. "Can’t believe my plan worked."

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Your plan didn’t work.”

"Yes it did!" He shouted, leaving and closing the door behind him.


End file.
